


I've Got You

by CorranBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody Is A Good Husband, Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Good Writing, Husbands, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sick Character, They love each other, cocoa, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Obi-Wan is sick, and Cody needs to take care of him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 251





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinPlaysTrumpet15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/gifts).



> For my friend, hope you enjoy this! I tried real hard :^)

[CT-3406 | Match : Obi-Wan’s in the med bay again.] 

Cody shook his head when he got the comm. Was the man incapable of avoiding injuries on his solo missions? 

[CC-2224 | Cody : Be there in five.]

Cody looked down at the unfinished form on his datapad. He could finish this later, right now Obi-Wan needed him. He stood up and tossed his datapad on their bed. Just once he’d like to welcome his husband home and have nothing go wrong. He began the short walk to the med bay.

At the entrance to the general’s private room Match stopped him.    
  


“Match,” Cody gave a pointed look to the hand on his arm, which promptly fell away. “What’s wrong with him this time?”   
  
“Sir, he, uh-” Match scratched their short beard. “Well, he’s sick.”   
  
“Sick.” Cody raised one eyebrow. 

“I’ve run a few tests and it doesn’t seem to be contagious to us, but he’s definitely feeling the effects of it. He just needs rest, and care.”   
  
“I don’t, he’s sick?” Cody’s mind was going a little blank. He’d never had to deal with a sick brother before, how could he deal with a sick  _ husband _ ? He started a bit as he heard a quiet moan from inside the room. Helplessly, he looked at Match with so many questions in his eyes. 

“It’s okay  _ vod _ , you can deal with this. All he needs is someone to force him to rest. Don’t let him stare at a screen, or move around a lot. He needs plenty of fluids, and some sugar couldn’t hurt either. Just be gentle with him and you’ll be fine.” Match hesitantly reached out to pat his shoulder. “It’s not so different from a broken leg. If you want, he’s cleared for discharging and you can take him to his room.”

With that Match whisked away to check on their patients, leaving Cody with a growing determination. The sound of another sad moan drew him in. And there was his poor little Jedi, curled up on the bed and holding his stomach. 

“Oh,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” Cody swept towards the bed and gathered Obi-Wan up in his arms. “Let’s get you to your room.”

“Cody,” Obi-Wan mumbled out. “My stomach hurts.”   
  


“I know, Obi-Wan,” Cody smiled down gently at the Jedi, who seemed so much smaller when not wearing his robes. “I hear you’re sick?”

“I’m sick,” Obi-Wan nodded against his chest. “My head feels, oddly fuzzy. And my stomach hurts. Oh, I already said that?”

Cody let out a little chuckle. It seemed his husband was a little out of it. 

They reached their door and went inside. Cody gently set Obi-Wan down on the bed and grabbed the datapad from before just a second before Obi-Wan could get it. 

“Hey! I need that,” Cody looked down at the pouting  _ Jetii _ , who was rather cute (not that Cody would dare to say that out loud). 

“Ah ah ah, Match said no screens. And they would stick a hypo in you if they thought you wouldn’t listen. You’d be back in the med bay before you could even try to weasel your way out of it.”

Obi-Wan just closed his eyes and curled up a bit tighter. Cody walked over to their closet to grab the weighted blanket and in those few seconds Obi-Wan had attempted to use the force to get the datapad back. 

“Obi!” Cody reached out to intercept the pad. “You little force user. Stop that.”

Just then Obi-Wan let out a massive sneeze, causing every item in the room to lift into the air. Cody was jolted upright for a split second before he went crashing down. 

Luckily a soldier’s instinct kept him on his feet, but he was certainly more than dazed. Cody ignored the new mess around him and draped the blanket over his  _ riduur’s  _ shoulders. It was the one item that could comfort him when nothing else was working. 

“How about some tea, hm?” Cody asked. “I can get you some of that Alderaani stuff?” 

“Hot chocolate?” Cody blinked in surprise but readily agreed. He sped to the kitchenette and swiftly prepared a steaming mug. Soon he was back at Obi-Wan’s side, watching intently for any signs of distress. 

“I’m fine,  _ cyare _ , just a little under the weather.”

“You don’t  _ seem  _ fine,” Cody grumbled under his breath. “Can I join you?” He gestured towards the bed. Even after living together for years, he was still painfully shy at times. 

“Oh Cody, you never have to ask,” Obi-Wan shifted a bit as Cody sat and leaned against the wall. He kept fidgeting until Cody pulled him against his chest. Luckily he was in civvies and didn’t have to worry about armour. 

“Is this okay?” Cody watched the tension seep out of his love. Obi-Wan simply nuzzled closer to Cody’s chest, his mug almost empty. Their breathing synced up and Cody could feel Obi-Wan’s comfort through their bond. He wrapped his arms so Obi-Wan was held against him more firmly. 

They sat there for a while before Obi-Wan started yawning. Cody gently took his mug and shifted them so they were laying down on the bed. Obi-Wan pulled away a bit and flopped onto his side, bringing his arms to clutch his stomach. Cody slowly reached out and started rubbing his back. 

The back rubs eventually became a calming massage and Obi-Wan was basically humming through their bond. His arms fell away from his stomach and he rolled over onto his back, looking up at Cody with bleary eyes.    
  


“Hey Cody?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Cody reached out to cup Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“I love you too,  _ cyar’ika _ .”

With that his husband placed his head on Cody’s chest, and fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating steadily.

[CT-3406 | Match : Is our dear general behaving for you?] 

[CC-2224 | Cody : He’s fast asleep.]

[CT-3406 | Match : Good. Make sure you get some rest too. I don’t want to see your face until you’ve had at least eight hours.]

[CT-3406 | Match : And that’s a  _ kriffing  _ threat  _ vod _ .]

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! If that's a thing you like!


End file.
